Nieve igual a Primavera
by mistralax
Summary: Pensaba que llevandolo allí podría estar a salvo, pero lo que no sabía es que lo que más quería se lo iban a quitar.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autora:**

ñaaaa aquí vengo con un fic de no.6, tenía tiempo queriendo escribir algo de estos dos x

Disculpen la rareza de fic que estoy planteando.

**Desclaimer:** No.6 y sus personajes le perteneces unicamente a Atsuko Asano. Yo solo los tomo prestado para mis pequeños fines maléficos.

**Advertencias: **

**Nezumi** ( no sé algo Ooc) quizás algo brusco , **Sion**(así lo llamaré) disculpen que sea tan idiota, **Semi Au** a partir del cap 8, Dios ya se nos acaba y no me quiero quedar sólo con el final que nos vayan a dar Bones Dx

**Nieve**** =Primavera**

by

Zutte-chan

**I**

"En las sombras"

Había pasado mes y medio desde que había comenzado a vivir con Nezumi en aquella acogedora habitación-estudio, era pequeña y sin muchos lujos, pero no podía exigir nada más, suficiente le era poder tener un techo donde quedarse.

Estuvo desempolvando las estanterías, y acomodando el lugar después de haber terminado de leerse uno de los tantos libros que habían en los estantes a petición de uno de los ratoncitos, durante su lectura parecía haberlo hecho de forma mecánica pues ni atención había puesto al contenido real de la obra, su mente estuvo divagando confusamente en la explicación de aquel hombre que se decía uno de los fundadores de la ciudad, No.6, rozó sus labios en un acto reflejo aún recordaba la calidez que sintió al poner sus labios en contacto con los de Nezumi, aquella había sido una mala idea para despedirse de forma discreta, no entendía bien por qué lo había hecho solo sintió un impulso de hacerlo, sí su plan salía a la perfección y lograba regresar a No.6 no había seguridad de que volviera con vida pero quería intentar salvar a su amiga y llevarse un recuerdo cálido de la persona a la que sentía atraído.

La voz de Nezumi y su canción en aquella cueva lo habían cautivado, ahora podía entender más de él, saber aunque sea un poquito de su ser, siempre se mostraba frío y distante evitando cruzar una línea que se había trazado de forma invisible. Sonrió de recordar cuando Rikiga lo llevó al teatro, y pudo conocer otra parte de esa persona a la cual no le gustaba el pescado ni la sopa con mucha sal.

No estuvo atento a quien entraba a la habitación cuando oyó a la ratita negra chillar como sacándolo de sus pensamientos entonces pudo ver a Nezumi parado frente a él con un gesto de disgusto.

- Nezumi! Bienvenido! no me fijé cuando llegaste - se disculpó, el otro tan solo se quitó su chaqueta y la bufanda se super fibra - Lo siento, se me pasó hacer la sopa, me entretuve mucho leyendole algo a Tsukiyo- se levantó del sofá dejando el libro de tapa gruesa en el sofá y el ratoncito negro hizo un pequeño chillido.

- Vaya, pensé que ese libro era más importante - dijo en un tono uniforme.

Aunque sus palabras sonaron igual que siempre había algo diferente, como un mensaje en ellas, había leído acerca de algo llamado "celos", y si bien parecía su actitud correspondía a ese comportamiento, parecía molesto y él se sentía la causa.

- Disculpa, Nezumi pero... ¿estás celoso? - dijo Sion calmadamente sin saber con certeza lo que había causado.

El pelinegro se giró rápidamente y apretó uno de sus puños - Eh? ¿Y qué demonios te hace pensar eso? - preguntó con sorna buscando una olla para llenarla con agua limpia.

- Es que tu actitud... en el libro que leí-

- Sion, no trates de compararme con personajes patéticos - prendió la estufa - Los celos solo hacen que las personas se vuelvan estúpidas al igual que el amor y su combinación trae desastre, además dime, crees que me pondría celoso sólo porque lees un libro y te olvidas de mi existencia... ?- había hablado demás..

- Entonces, ¿estás celoso porque me quieres? - se aventuró a preguntar tímidamente.

- ¿Qué... que demonios? - se le resbaló la olla con el agua en el suelo - Miérda, Sion deja de decir esas cosas como si fuera un saludo, quieres? - suspiró tomando un trapeador para secar el área- Sabes, no eres tan diferente de esa chica, Safu - el peliblanco lo miró expectante - Los dos son unos cabeza hueca, dicen lo que piensan sin chistar, alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en realidad en lo que sientes - dijo aun sin mirarlo, su voz sonaba a sermón para el albino.

- Lo que siento...- se llevó una mano a su pecho.

- Haces las cosas sin pensar, al igual que ese "beso de buenas noches" -

- Ya te prometí que no habrían mas esos! - dijo ligeramente sonrojado.

- Sí, ya lo sé - dejó de trapear - Después de todo eres un pésimo besador, Sion - dijo en una sonrisa.

- Pues lo siento por no tener experiencia alguna como tú - infló sus mejillas en un gesto disgustado - Además ese "beso" no lo hice "sin pensar" lo hice porque...-

- ¿Por qué que?...- le miró de forma retadora.

- Porque... te quiero...- dijo simplemente en un ligero rubor cubriendo su rostro.

- ¿Otra vez vienes con eso Sion? - suspiró - Dime qué te hace pensar que me "quieres"? Haz pensado que yo tal vez no te quiera? - lo miró severamente dejando el trapeador en un esquina.

- Yo... yo cuando estoy a tu lado aunque me dices cosas desagradables, tienes un lado amable, te preocupas por mi, lo he notado, además cuando contigo me siento muy feliz como algo cálido dentro de mi - dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

- Te sientes cálido porque estás vivo - dijo tratando de cortar el tema - Y con esa explicación no me dices nada, solo te sientes fascinado por saber de mi, lo cual no entiendo. Deberías dejar de leer todas esas rarezas que hayas leído, mejor olvídalas - quitó el libro del sofá.

- Nezumi! no sé trata de eso! -

- Mira Sion, sabes que lo normal es que quieras a una mujer y no a un hombre? - se sentó en su cama.

- Es lo que dice la sociedad, pero yo...-

- Pero nada Sion, solo estas actuando irracionalmente -

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que sienta eso por ti? - dijo casi sintiendo como una oleada de tristeza y amargura recorriendo su ser - ¿Es acaso tan malo que te quiera? - sus ojos se aguaron, por qué se sentía así sentía su corazón despedasarse.

- Sion... - el pelinegro iba a responder cuando vio los ojos llorosos de su compañero, entonces le pareció una escena trágica ver como sus lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas, se levantó casi en un impulso tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo contra su pecho sintiendo sus brazos de manera inconsciente rodear el cuerpo del peliblanco, no sabía por qué pero ahora se sentía culpable, sus palabras por crueles que eran nunca lo habían hecho llorar, ahora se sentía como el malo de la obra, si se podía decir.

Se habían quedado así por unos tres minutos cuando sintió que Sion lo comenzaba a empujar, era un toque leve, pero se resignaba a soltarle hasta que los golpecitos se volvieron más insistentes.

- ¿Acaso me ibas a asfixiar? - dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire y limpiando sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

- No lo tomes a mal, sólo traté de ser amable - suspiró volteando hacia otro lado.

- Está bien...- el peliblanco tomó la olla y fue a llenarla nuevamente, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Dentro Nezumi se tiró de lleno a la cama - Maldición Sion, porque siempre me logras confundir? Por qué me haces sentir como un maldito bastardo?- se llevó una mano a la frente tapando la luz frente a sus ojos.

* * *

><p>En las afueras de la ciudad, en el frío y descuidado panorama un hombre se aproximaba a un camión con el símbolo de No.6 decorándole.<p>

Tocó la ventanilla del vehículo.

- Bien? Has encontrado lo que he pedido? -

- S..si Señor - habló entrecortadamente debido al frío - Aquí tiene - le extendió un sobre que guardaba entre sus ropas. El hombre dentro del camión abrió el sobre, cuyo contenido eran varias fotografías, las revisó sonriendo desmesuradamente.

- Bien, es el sujeto ¿dónde está ubicado? -

- Esta... en las afueras de la ciudad... se refugia en un terreno baldío, hay un complejo de habitaciones en el nivel subterráneo, allí esta...-

- Ya veo...- miró otra vez una de las fotografías - El problema es éste - señaló a una persona en la foto.

- Ese es un muchacho de la ciudad, casi siempre están juntos pero tiene un trabajo, por lo menos pasa un buen tiempo separado del otro, ese chico es muy llamativo así que lo he visto algunas veces sólo sin compañía en el mercado -

- Entonces será fácil atraparle, bueno aquí tienes - le extendió una bolsa algo pesada en la manos de aquel hombre que sin más se despidió - Bueno nunca hubiera imaginado que habías sobrevivido pero es una suerte que lo hayas hecho - acarició levemente la foto con el rostro del chico albino en ella.

**Notas Finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado como para seguir esta cosafic, disculpen lo corto del cap Dx Ya se acerca el final y no quiero que pase ;a; morireeee! pero bueno aún se tiene el manga y la novela, por la novela me puedo esperar pero por el manga que me ha gustado mucho, Sion parece una bolita de algodón esponjado XDDD simplemente me mata lo que no me gusta es que el manga quizas termine dentro de mil años (lo q significa que habra no.6 para rato) pero es una tortura q sea mensual y casi ni avance la historia, x q eso sentí en el ultimo cap q salió Dx pero todo sea x el fanservice y el Nezushi.

PD: Nezumi está celoso de que Sion le lee a Tsukiyo, y aunque no lo quiera admitir este tipo es un tsundere de 1era, amo sobre todo las parodias que hacen pixiv ;D y para quien vaya leyendo el manga pude notar unos ligeros celos en la cara de Nezumi luego de que Sion con lagrimas en sus ojos le agradeciera al ratoncito en vez de a el XDDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autora:**

Dios se ha acabado D; pero la historia seguira en nuestros corazones yaoistas, presiento que esta serie no morira y vivira muchos años como Gravitation ;.; vivan Nezumi y Sion! XD

**Advertencias: **

Nezumi ( Ooc¿?), Sion( inocente?) Semi Au a partir del cap 8

**Nieve=Primavera**

by

Zutte-chan

**II**

"Separación"

Se había levantado temprano con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido viendo de reojo el cuerpo de Sion descansando en el sofá al lado de su cama.

Después de su pequeña discusión habían cenado en silencio sin contar el ligero ruido de las ratitas y así se fue a dormir, casi no había podido dormir en toda la noche lanzando miradas rápidas a donde descansaba el albino, no entendía por qué le preocupaba como se sintiera, ese no era su problema, desde el principio no quería involucrarse con él y sus planes pero ahí estaba metido hasta el fondo e incluso le había hecho llorar, Sion era tan sentimental a veces. Finalmente decidió darse una ducha para ver si despejaba sus pensamientos.

Luego de unos minutos sintiendo el agua recorrer su cuerpo en todas direcciones salió del baño topándose con Sion que se estaba levantado doblando las mantas con las que dormía.

- ¡Buenos días Nezumi! - saludó alegre.

De cierta forma se sintió intimidado no pensó que le hablaría tan rápido ya se había preparado mentalmente para hacer caso omiso a su indiferencia.

- Buenos días, supongo... - se quitó la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello.

- Hoy tengo que irme temprano, Inukashi tiene una perra que va a dar a luz así que quiere que le ayude a cuidarla - dijo emocionado - De seguro tendrá lindos cachorros -

- Ajá...- prendió la estufa para preparar algo comestible.

- ¡Espera! Yo me encargo del desayuno, ayer por mi descuido se me pasó hacer la cena -

- Tsk... Haz lo que quieras - dejó la olla en sus manos.

Terminó de arreglarse colocándose su chaqueta sin abrocharla demasiado.

- Veo que hoy estarás ocupado, te vas desde temprano - Sion revolvía la sopa.

- Tengo asuntos que atender - dijo secamente recargándose en la silla frente al piano.

- Uhmm...- el albino le dirigió una mirada fugaz - Oye Nezumi... -

-¿Qué-

- Ese piano de ahí - señaló con la mirada.

- ¿Qué tiene? - volteó a mirar el piano tras el.

- ¿Tú sabes tocarlo? - preguntó tímidamente.

- Un poco - rozó sus manos ligeramente sobre las teclas sin producir ningún sonido.

- Esto... puedes tocar algo...? - dijo sin mirarle poniendo su atención en la comida.

- Quizás, pero ahora no - dejó de ver el piano para encarar a Sion y a su extraña petición.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó algo decepcionado.

- Sabes, tengo hambre y la verdad no estoy de humor para tocarlo - Sion le miró confundido - Suena mejor si tocas de corazón - sonrió.

- uhm... entonces... podrías tocar algo para mi un día de estos...? - miró fijamente a Nezumi aunque sintiera que su corazón latía con fuerza y la vergüenza se apoderaba de él.

Esa petición lo dejó confuso viendo el rostro de Sion que tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y como temblaba levemente, parecía costarle mucho haberle pedido aquello.

Se levantó de la silla para pasar al lado de Sion apagando la estufa.

- Tonto, estaba hirviendo - dijo sacando al otro de su trance.

El peliblanco se disculpó tomando un plato donde servirle su ración a Nezumi.

- Tocaré algo para tí - dijo soplando su sopa captando la atención del chico que estaba comiendo en silencio - Pero tendrás que esperar...-

- Está bien, esperaré! - dijo emocionado casi perdiendo el plato de sus manos, Nezumi rió con fuerza viendo como el chico hacía malvares para mantener el líquido dentro del recipiente.

- ¿Cómo puedes emocionarte tanto por algo que ni sabes si valdrá la pena escuchar? - preguntó viendo su reflejo en el caldo.

- Quizás nunca te he escuchado tocar pero... es algo que deseo escuchar con todo mi corazón - otro sonrojo apareció -

- Agh! eres un sentimental de lo más asqueroso, Sion - dejó el plato en la mesa para agarrar su bufanda y enrollarla alrededor de su cuello - Quizás no vuelva hasta la noche, así que más te vale estar pendiente por donde andas - dijo echándole un vistazo para salir del lugar con un portazo.

Dentro Sion, suspiró con fuerza, sentía su cara arder, trató de tranquilizarse. La noche anterior había querido hacerle llegar sus sentimientos a Nezumi, él le quería, aunque el otro alegaba que era más que un capricho y curiosidad pasajera, eso le hacía sentirse frustrado, acaso así se sentía alguien cuando sentía que no podía hacerle llegar sus sentimientos a esa persona, como se habría sentido Safu al declarársele, él cuando le dijo a Nezumi que lo quería y este lo había regañado de la forma más cruel, solo pudo sentir algo dentro de el quebrarse en miles de pedazos, así se sentía que te destruyeran el corazón, según las novelas románticas era un dolor del cual podías morir, así se sintió que hasta lágrimas derramó. Había decidido que lo mejor era hacer un borrón de lo sucedido como crear una cuenta nueva, hacer como si nada pasó, no quería atosigar a Nezumi con su declaración, quizás si necesitaba tiempo para ordenar bien sus ideas y sentimientos, entonces decidió que era mejor así de esa manera aunque le doliera.

- Bueno Hamlet, Cravat, vamos a trabajar! - dijo con una sonrisa recogiendo lo que quedaba y ordenando lo poco para irse.

El día había amanecido nublado y muchos de los perros tenían algo de frío, Inukashi dijo que era mejor lavarlos rápidamente pues el clima no le agradaba.

- ¿Y bien Sion, y esa cara? - dijo la chica viendo de reojo a Sion.

- Eh?... tengo algo en la cara? - la chica rió fuertemente, todos allí eran tan espontáneos, no necesitaban una razón para lo que hacían si querían reír, reían, si querían llorar, lloraban, por un momento se sintió envidioso de su libertad.

- Sólo es que pareces deprimido, No me digas que Nezumi volvió a molestarte? -

- No, sólo estaba pensando muchas cosas, debo darte a lo mejor una impresión equivocada - trató de parecer lo más normal posible.

- Bueno la verdad nunca sé lo que estas pensando, suenas muy complicado - dijo la chica acariciando uno de sus fieles amigos.

- No creo, tan sólo son tonterías - no sentía con mucha confianza para hablarle de eso a ella - Bien ya estás listo! - el perro ladró sacudiendo su pelaje.

Desde lejos una figura enfocaba al albino que parecía despreocupado en su labor.

- Confirmado el objetivo - mencionó a su compañero al lado.

- Bien esperaremos a que esté sólo, no debemos perderlo de vista - el hombre hizo un mejor acercamiento con sus binoculares.

* * *

><p>- Jajaja! vaya no pensé que te interesarías por mejorar tu habilidades, pensé que ya eras un experto -<p>

Nezumi había ido al teatro donde solía trabajar, en él había personas con las cuales pocas veces cruzaba palabras que no fueran los diálogos de la obra, entre ellos había alguien que se encargaba en algunos casos de darle un poco de ambiente al lugar. El no era un experto para tocar el piano, solo sabía lo básico y algunas melodías.

- Tranquilo no pongas esa cara - dijo aquella persona quitándole importancia al asunto - Pero sabes que te costará -

- Ya lo sé - sacó algunas piezas de plata - ¿Con esto basta no? - el tipo silbó.

- Parece ser algo importante, para que me des tres de plata - las miró verificando su autenticidad.

Nezumi había comenzado a seguir una que otra instrucción por parte del sujeto con respecto a los tonos y la manera de leer la partitura.

Ahí se encontraba, manipulado indirectamente por la petición de Sion, había ido a mejorar sus habilidades musicales, algo dentro de él no le permitía mostrarle a Sion una pieza con su nivel de conocimiento que el sentía mediocre, quería tocar la pieza mas hermosa para él, se sentía idiota, tenía miedo de fracasar. Se había metido en la pieza que por un momento sintió todo a su alrededor desvanecerse entonces a su cabeza le vino un breve recuerdo.

_"-Oye Nezumi, crees que podré salvar No.6 y a Safu antes de que llegue la primavera? -_

_- ¿por qué me preguntas eso ahora? No me digas que estas dudando? - _

_- No es eso... sólo que...queda poco para la primavera-_

_- Y eso qué?-_

_- Extrañaré el invierno. La nieve se derretirá... creo que ahí se irá el primer invierno que paso contigo - _

_- No seas sentimental... pero quizás sea el primero y último...-_

_- No digas eso... yo no quiero...-_

_- Qué no quieres?-_

_- Que esto se acabe -_

_- Sabes la frase: Nada es para siempre -_

_- Sé que nada es para siempre, pero yo... quiero estar contigo Nezumi-_

Dejó de tocar de pronto.

- Has parado...-

- Sólo ya le agarré el ritmo a esto - se levantó del banquillo.

- Ya veo -

- Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer -

* * *

><p>- Sion, ya es suficiente, te puedes ir por el día de hoy - dijo la castaña - Además ya has hecho mucho - dijo mirando a sus perros que ladraban contentos.<p>

- Gracias - dijo el chico viendo que la chica se acercaba par entregarle su paga del día.

- Está bien has sido de ayuda, sobre todo por ella - dijo señalando una perra en una esquina con unos tres cachorros en su regazo.

- No ha sido nada - sonrió viendo los pequeños perritos ladrar.

* * *

><p>Había llegado a lo que podía decir ahora su hogar, abrió la puerta siendo recibido por un ratoncito que cuidaba el lugar, se sentía algo cansado, estiró un poco su cuerpo para eliminar un poco la tensión y cayó de lleno al sofá, trabajar en esa época de invierno era duro, iba a preparar la cena ya que de seguro Nezumi no tardaría en llegar.<p>

Fue afuera para buscar algo de agua seguido por el perro de Inukashi y Cravat montado en su cabeza, sentía de cierta forma que tenía escoltas, río un poco por la ironía. Una vez llenó el recipiente iba de regreso cuando vio un vehículo cercano. Nunca antes había visto un carro en aquel lugar, parecía algo lujoso, era un carro negro y algo desubicado en aquel lugar, su mente trabajó rápidamente recordando donde había visto uno igual, durante su traslado a la institución correccional.

Se había quedado paralizado, vio al perro que de un momento a otro estaba alerta frente a él.

Entonces del carro bajaron tres hombres con gafas oscuras, venían en dirección a él, no sabía que hacer de pronto sus pies se paralizaron.

- Buenas tardes, Sion? no? - habló uno de ellos con un tono algo burlón como si estuviera disfrutando del momento, se quitó las gafas reconociendo en ese momento al Jefe de investigación del departamento de orden público, Rashi, aquel que había querido inculparlo por el incidente de Yamase, pero por qué había ido hasta allá? - Vaya este es un buen lugar para vivir, dicen que la basura vive entre más basura - rió

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué hace en este lugar?- algo no estaba bien.

- Sabes la última vez tu acompañante nos dejó en ridículo, deberías saber que nadie escapa de No.6, menos de mi - dijo fríamente - Y más tú, que pareces haber sobrevivido...- dijo con una sonrisa, estaba paralizado aquel hombre dio un paso para acercarse cuando el perro ladró con fuerza.

- Vayase de aquí! ya no soy un ciudadano de No.6! -

- Jajaja! de verdad crees que estando fuera dejas de existir en el sistema - hizo un gesto negativo con su dedo - Bien basta de charlas tráiganlo - ordenó.

Los dos hombres con él se movieron hacia su persona, hacia donde debía correr, su mente estaba bloqueada, cuando uno de ellos se había acercado lo suficiente el perro ladró y se lanzó contra el atacante tratando de morder su brazo pero el hombre le dio un fuerte golpe al perro que emitió un quejido, la ratita comenzó a chillar para correr hasta el otro para morderle pero el hombre fue capaz de agarrar el ratón lanzándolo con fuerza al suelo, lo iba a pisar para destruirlo, entonces fue cuando reaccionó tomando el agua de la olla y lanzándosela a la cara y le pegó con la olla al otro sujeto.

- Ya dejen de jugar! - dijo molesto Rashi viendo que Sion había comenzado a correr para escapar. los hombres lo alcanzaron rápidamente para lanzarlo al suelo e inmovilizarlo.

- Nezumi... Nezumi! Nezumi! - gritó con fuerza desesperado, lo tomaron de ambos brazos para ponerle unas esposas pero Sion no dejaba de forcejar hasta que logró rodar para quitárselos de encima, iba a levantarse cuando el tipo lo tomó del hombro en ese momento el perro se lanzó sobre el hombre que golpeaba sin consideración al animal.

Se levantó dispuesto para ayudar a su amigo cuando otro de los sujetos lo agarró colocandole un pañuelo en su nariz, trató de luchar tratando de apartar la mano de aquel hombre pero sintió aquel olor que le obligaba a perder la consciencia, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse viendo como aquel hombre golpeaba al perro para por fin quitarselo de encima.

- Que niño más problemático! - Exclamó - Llévenlo dentro - ordenó viendo como el cuerpo inconsciente de Sion era casi arrastrado y arrojado dentro del vehículo. Entonces el auto arrancó rápidamente alejándose del lugar para entrar en un sendero para agarrar a una carretera con destino a No.6.

- Maldición se me ha hecho tarde - masculló Nezumi subiendo la colina de escombros

Su aliento estaba helado por el frío que comenzaba a hacer ya había oscurecido, iba a bajar las escaleras cuando oyó un sonido lastimero a su alrededor, provenía de un perro.

Con cuidado se acercó viendo el perro de color café que Inukashi había dejado para hacer de guía a Sion, estaba tirado tratando de levantarse en sus cuatro patas, a sus pies pudo oír un chillido bajó la mirada encontrándose con Cravat que subió por su pierna hasta su hombro, entonces pudo ver en el suelo lo que era la olla en la cual siempre cocinaban sopa con algo de agua desparramada en el suelo.

- ¿Dónde esta Sion? - dijo buscando con la mirada a todos lados, mas su ratita chilló y bajó rápidamente mostrándole lo que parecía huellas de vehículo, por un momento trato de ser racional y no enloquecer, tenía que ser una broma, no es así? La ratita se paro frente a una pared de concreto o mas bien lo que quedaba de ella accionando su mecanismo holográfico para mostrarle a sus ojos algo que le iba a dejar devastado.

Sus ojos no se quitaron del concreto viendo como Sion había sido atrapado por esos hombres y llevado de vuelta a No.6.

Sus manos se cerraron en un puño con tanta fuerza que podría hacer sangrar su mano, sus dientes los apretó tan fuerte, parecía querer romperlos.

- Soy un estúpido! - bajó de rodillas al suelo golpeando el suelo con su puño - SIONN! - gritó en la fría oscuridad de la noche.

**Notas Finales:**

espero que les haya gustado el cap x si hay quejas ps hablen y no se queden callados ps ;D

Breve review del cap 11 /spoiler/

Yo simplemente morí con el final, nos complacieron con el besito ;3; al final, minutos antes de eso estuve maldiciendo a Bones, estuve apunto de ir al estudio y lanzarle una bomba nuclear junto con antrax cuando vi a nezumi llorando y arrastrandose para tapar el cuerpo de Sion(muerto), entonces sentí que me quede en blanco pero bueno fue un buen suspenso casi morí de un infarto x esos malditos minutos, el final fue apresurado pero bueno que mas se puede pedir con todo el fanservice incluido de los besos y el bailecito y uno q otro toqueteo x capitulo para alimentar a las fans así que si la vería de nuevo unas cuantas veces mas, solo odio la horrible quality de algunos caps pero es pasable XD La serie cumplió con su objetivo mandarnos a leer la novela y a seguir el manga y alborotarle las hormonas a todas las fangirls XDDDD así que bien hecho por Atsuko Asano, sigue escribiendo BL XD y Bones ya no sigas haciendo adaptaciones de novelas en 11 caps u,u Ahora se nos viene Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, ya no soporto ver Bl por Deen desde que nos mocharon las escenas xxx de Sekaiichi hatsukoi.

Con cada Review que dejan Cravat, Hamlet y Tsukiyo pueden comer. ;-; No los dejen morir de hambre XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autora**:

Nuevo cap ps a leer XDD Muchas gracias a todas x sus review ;.;

**Advertencias: **

Nezumi ( Ooc¿?), Sion( inocente?) Semi Au a partir del cap 8

**Nieve=Primavera**

by

Zutte-chan

**III**

"Búsqueda"

Había gritado hasta casi quedarse ronco y su mano casi la había destrozado, podía ver como la sangre fluía por su mano herida.

Había sido tan idiota como para pensar que trayendo a Sion consigo podría estar a salvo de las garras de No.6, que lo podía proteger.

Se levantó de su patético lamento. Lamentándose no lograría que le devolvieran a Sion, la rabia ahora corría por su sistema.

¿Por qué se habían llevado a Sion?

Era su mas grande interrogativa. ¿Qué querían de él? A lo mejor al ver que había sobrevivido a la infección de la abeja parásita había llamado su atención, debía ser eso, eso significaba que ellos habían estado rondando cerca de ellos sin darse cuenta.

Recordó las palabras de aquel hombre petulante, parecía más bien una venganza contra él, pero él sabía que los habitantes de No.6 no actuaban sin una razón concreta y no creyó que el gobierno hubiera consentido que actuara individualmente.

Entró a su hogar, aquella habitación subterránea, la miró por un momento detenidamente, la estufa estaba apagada, había uno que otros ingredientes fuera para a lo mejor preparar la cena, y ahí estaba el mueble donde Sion solía dormir y leer algunos libros.

- Maldición - golpeó la mesa del piano.

"Nezumi, Puedes tocar una canción para mi?"

* * *

><p>El día de hoy no había sido muy productivo aunque aun se mantenía en el negocio, las ofertas no eran muy buenas, al parecer había disminuido el número de corruptos que venían a pasarse un "buen rato" con algunas de sus chicas.<p>

Pero si algo podía hacerle feliz el día era ver a Sion, aquel niño inocente que había tenido que pasar por tanto a su corta edad e hijo de aquella mujer a la que había amado.

Sion parecía distraído comprando ingredientes que a lo mejor eran para la cena, haciendo cuidadosamente una selección de lo que el podía considerar comestible. Sonrió y se acercó posando una mano en el hombro del muchacho, este volteó con una cara de sorpresa y luego le sonrió.

- Señor Rikiga, ¿cómo está? - siempre tan cortes

- Bi.. Bien Sion. Veo que estás comprando para la cena -

- Si, pero es algo difícil de escoger, estos últimos días no hay muchos alimentos de buen aspecto -

- Si quieres te invito a cenar, de seguro estas hambriento, con lo flaco que éstas de seguro Eve no te alimenta bien -

- No, así está bien, además Nezumi siempre es considerado a la hora de servir la sopa -

- Ahh.. Sion comiendo sopa todos los días no crecerás, necesitas proteínas y calcio -

- N..no es para tanto siempre tratamos de hacer la sopa con ingredientes balanceados -

- Ahh... Sion, a veces eres tan buen chico. Se vea por donde se vea haces el papel de esposa de ese bastardo - lloró de forma miserable.

- ¿Esposa? pero que cosas dice? - Sion se sonrojó evidentemente.

- Jajajaja! tranquilo Sion era una broma! - le palmeó el hombro - Bueno es hora de que me vaya, tengo algunos asuntos-

Se despidió y suspiró, las personas que el consideraba importantes siempre eran inalcanzables para él, como Karan. Pero jamás perdonaría a Nezumi si algo le pasaba a Sion.

El día terminó sin mayores complicaciones. Ya mañana sería otro día.

No recordaba la última vez que se había levantado tan temprano, el golpeteo de la puerta era brusco y pausado, con algo de sigilo se levantó de su cama y fue a ver quien era, miró de reojo su reloj, las 6:00am. Suspiró tomando un arma como precaución, se asomó abriendo un poco la puerta.

- ¿Quién? ¿Qué demonios? - se asustó de ver a Inukashi casi llevando a rastras al chico pelinegro frente a su puerta, tenía un aspecto devastado parecía que él mundo le había caído encima .- Esto... pasen...- le dijo casi por inercia.

No dijo palabra alguna, el hombre se dedicó a mirar a Nezumi detenidamente. Se fijó en la herida de su mano algo mal vendada, no le daba una buena impresión, pero algo le preocupaba, ¿por qué estaba en ese estado y...?

- Nezumi ¿Dónde está Sion?- preguntó, mas el otro no le dirigió mirada alguna y evidente no respondió.

- Es inutil, yo también se lo he estado preguntado - dijo afirmando que perdía su tiempo - Está así desde ayer en la noche -

- ¿ Qué ocurrió? -

- Pues la verdad no sé. Sólo vine inmediatamente porque ella me lo pidió - señaló al perro café a su lado - Hubieras visto cuando lo encontré, parecía poseído o algo así - rió - Pero parece que se debe a que Sion no está. Me temo que algo le ha pasado - dijo acariciando al perro.

- ¿Qué? - su mirada rápidamente se posó en Nezumi, parecía absorto de lo que hablaban. Se acercó por paso firme tomándolo de la bufanda de forma brusca - ¿Dónde está Sion? - le volvió a preguntar un tanto desesperado.

Nezumi encaró al hombre con algo de molestia.

- Suéltame - dijo con una voz poco audible pero firme.

- No hasta que me respondas! - Nezumi comprimió sus labios y crujió sus dientes, con algo de esfuerzo tomó los brazos de aquel hombre y lo empujó con fuerza.

- Se lo llevaron devuelta a No.6 - dijo con un tono un tanto pisoteado, ganadose las miradas de Inukashi y de Rikiga que parecían no creerlo.

- Pero cómo?...- la chica se mordió el labio.

- Nos estuvieron vigilando -

- Tú... se supone que! -

- Ya basta! - gritó Inukashi parándose entre ambos ya que Rikiga estaba preparándose para aventarle un golpe a la rata - Ya sucedió! No se arreglará nada peleando y mucho menos lamentándose - los miró seriamente.

- Maldición - Masculló Rikiga golpeando la pared mas cercana - Si ese es el caso, lo habrán llevado a la Institución Correccional - suspiró tratando de calmarse, miró de nuevo a Nezumi que no decía nada, sintió que su sangre volvía a hervir.

- Podría decir simplemente que no me importa, pero... no puedo ignorarlo - dijo la chica mirando al ojigris esperando que dijera algo, chasqueó la lengua con molestia, su actitud le comenzaba a impacientar, así que tomó aire - Yo ya te lo había dicho, no? - Nezumi no le miraba - Cuando encuentras algo que proteger es mucho más fácil que te hagan daño !- cerró sus manos en un puño. Le molestaba verle así, verle que había caído de esa manera - Maldita sea, Rata estúpida! - ahora fue ella quien perdió los estribos. Rikiga la miró sin poder moverse - Si te importa tanto! VE A SALVARLE, PERO NO TE DEJES DERRIBAR FACILMENTE POR ESTO! - le zarandeó con fuerza, Nezumi posó su mano en el antebrazo de la castaña y le miró fijamente como sí hubiera despertado de un sueño.

- Puede que encontrar algo que proteger me haga débil, pero... no quiero dejarlo - la apartó de sí - Yo..yo lo traeré de vuelta - la chica le miró sorprendida y luego una incontenible risa se apoderó de ella.

- ¿Y esa determinación? - aún reía - De verdad que no puedo comprenderte -

- Yo.. yo no soy capaz de perdonarte por esto, Nezumi - dijo la voz firme de Rikiga - Pero ten en cuenta que haré todo lo posible para traer de vuelta a Sion -

La rata sonrió sintiéndose derrotado, de una u otra forma él solo no podía salvar a la persona más importante para él sin ayuda de otros.

* * *

><p>No supo cuando había llegado a ese lugar. La luz intensa cegaba sus ojos, un séquito de hombres y científicos a su alrededor le rodeaban, una vez acostumbrado por fin a la luz pudo verse sentado en una silla, sus extremidades estaban inmovilizadas por unos grilletes de acero.<p>

- Está bien desactívenlo - oyó decir a una voz frente a él, automáticamente fue liberado - Tienes suerte chico, has sobrevivido -

- ¿Acaso...se refiere a la abeja? -

- Así es -

- ¿ Por qué estoy aquí? - dijo mirando fijamente al científico frente a él.

- No seas tan intrepido chico, sólo te hemos traído porque eres especial. Rashi has hecho un excelente trabajo-

- No ha sido nada señor -

- Te haremos unos cuantos estudios -

- Acaso van a hacer un suero contra las abejas? -preguntó un tanto confundido.

- Jajaja! No - rió estrepitosamente - Qué te hace pensar que queremos desarrollar uno...-

No sabía por qué pero le daba mala espina, las intenciones de aquel hombre no le parecían las mejores.

- Eres un buen huésped al parecer -

Iban a experimentar con él, sintió de pronto el miedo y la impotencia recorrer su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio.

- Quiero preguntar algo...- dijo mirando fijamente, el hombre no dio ninguna negativa - Ustedes.,. ustedes fueron quienes secuestraron a Safu? - el hombre ensanchó sus sonrisa.

- Hablas del sujeto de pruebas Safu? vaya y cómo te has enterado? - preguntó curioso - Es una de las mejores muestras que hemos obtenido en estos años -sintió su sangre hervir, en un impulso se levantó y agarró al hombre del cuello de la bata, estaba algo mareado pero aún podía actuar.

- Bastardos! Dónde la tienen? - gritó zarandeándole.

- Agárrenlo! - gritó Rashi a sus subordinados quienes inmovilizaron al peliblanco, el chico le miraba con furia en sus ojos, uno de los científicos se acercó con una jeringa en sus manos - Tienes agallas chico. Veremos si ésta vez viene a salvarte de nuevo - le miró desde arriba.

¿Salvarlo? ¿Hablaba de Nezumi? Nezumi ya debía de haber dado cuenta de su desaparición. Ellos esperaban que él viniera a rescatarle, no pudo seguir pensando cuando sintió la aguja penetrar en su brazo izquierdo, la sustancia recorrió su cuerpo y lo comenzó a sentir pesado. En su mente un último pensamiento recorrió su mente:

Nezumi, no vengas...

* * *

><p>- Es practicamente imposible entrar... el sistema es perfecto sin ningún hueco en la seguridad -<p>

- Tiene que haber una forma... -

- La hay... pero es riesgosa - suspiró la chica, ambos no dudaron - Infiltrarnos robando uno de los vehículos. les he mencionado que conozco a un oficial que vende la información. Es cuidadoso pero sí podemos emboscarlo quizás haya una forma de entrar inadvertidos...-

- Suena fácil, pero si fallamos habremos perdido antes de entrar - dijo Rikiga

- Quizás... pero es lo único que tenemos hasta el momento - habló el pelinegro - Pero el problema es por qué se llevaron Sion... al igual que esa chica Safu - la rata meditó.

- Es algo extraño. Temo que algo pueda pasarle a Karan -

- Ella estará bien, mientras no se involucre en esto - la rata miró al periodista.

- Qué piensas hacer...? -

- Tenemos que seguir con lo que teniamos antes. Destruir la institución correccional hará que No.6 se desplome y además también rescatar a esa chica, Safu-

- Suena muy bonito - habló Inukashi - Pero está muy calmado. Sí ellos nos han estado vigilando, deben saber nuestro movimientos -

- Eso lo sé...-

- Suena a trampa y lo sabes - la chica lo miró fijamente.

- Ustedes son los que deciden si van o no -

- Tsk.. crees que nos vamos a hechar para atrás estando metidos hasta el fondo en esto - soltó un suspiro cansino - Pero que te esté ayudando, no signifca que me voy sacrificar por algo cómo esto. Ya te dije que voy a sobrevivir como sea - la rata sonrió.

* * *

><p>- El volverá, no es así? -<p>

- Claro, después de todo no puede separarse de aquello que lo ata a este mundo -

Sentía en su cabeza un dolor punzante, de qué hablaban aquellas personas?

- Increíble, los resultados han sido satisfactorios, incluso puede superar a la muestra anterior -

¿Muestra anterior? ¿Muestra? ¿Safu?

Su conciencia era casi traslucida. Abrió sus ojos, sintiéndose inmovilizado, no era muy consiente de donde estaba ahora, al parecer estaba en una camilla, trató de alzar su cabeza viéndose nuevamente atrapado con sus manos y pies en los fríos grilletes de acero.

- Su cuerpo ya ha sufrido parte del cambio. No habrá problema con que se conserve en el cuerpo -

De qué hablaban, miró al hombre que parecía entretenido en sus apuntes, de pronto lo miró ligeramente.

- Ya ha despertado - Avisó a sus colegas.

- Bien muchacho, eres una muestra increíble - el sujeto se acercó con otra jeringa.

- ¿ Qué es eso? qué me van a hacer? - el sujeto no le respondió sacando un poco del líquido transparente de la aguja, procedió a inyectarle nuevamente en el brazo, el sedante comenzó a hacer efecto nuevamente.

- Esta es la última dosis. Prepárenlo para la prueba de sincronía -

¿Prueba? ¿Él era una buena muestra? Casi no pudo comprender a lo que se referían.

_Y entonces la princesa había sido robada por el Dragón malvado._

_Sólo su príncipe podía rescatarla._

-Nezumi-

Sus ojos se cerraron.

**Notas Finales:**

ahhhh seee ya sé está horrible ya se deben de estar imaginado lo que podría suceder? ;D Está algo raro, como yo. Pero espero que les haya gustado nxn. Rikiga no puede perdonar que Sion haya sido capturado estando con Nezumi, según él se consideraba mejor opción para protegerle, bueno eso es por si a las dudas ;D

PD No sé pero hoy me encontre con algo que me puso los pelos de punta un Doujinshi Shion x Nezumi O.O no es que tenga nada en contra de Shion seme o algo así pero ver a Nezumi sodomizado por shion me da escalofríos es como ver a Allen sodomizando a Kanda lo cual me asusta tambien. Nezumi para mi es medio macho ps XD sé que en los ultimos caps su reputacion se fue x el caño con su lagrimeo pero ;.; no soporto ver a Nezumi en ese plan D; yo siento que es él es el que tiene los pantalones en la relacion ;D he dicho!

No me hagan caso ;D

**_Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de autora:**

Nuevo cap a leer XDD disculpen la tardanza para quienes esperaban cap del fic ;D. Estaba ocupada con el de Día a Día que he dejado mis otros fics a la deriva Dx trataré de ponerme al día. Y por cierto muchas gracias por sus reviews *hace reverencia*

**Advertencias: **

Nezumi y Sion ( Ooc¿?) Semi Au a partir del cap 8

**Nieve=Primavera**

by

**Zutte-chan**

Sentía su mente desconectarse por completo de su cuerpo. Parecía que estuviera flotando. El mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido.

¿En dónde estaba?

De pronto se vio en medio de la ciudad de No.6, nadie a su alrededor. La ciudad completamente vacía.

Caminó por las extensas calles del centro de la ciudad, pudo ver la "Gota Lunar" permanecía ahí, quieta. De pronto comenzó a emitir algún sonido, una alarma. Un resplandor se hizo presente sobre el edificio, era tan intenso que tuvo que cubrirse.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

_"Sion"_

Alguien lo llamaba. ¿Una mujer?

- ¿Quien? -

_"Soy yo"_

- ¿Quién eres?-

_"Soy Elyurias"_

- ¿Elyurias? -

Su voz comenzaba a sonar débil. Tenía mucho sueño. Su conciencia se comenzó a desvanecer.

_"Sion"_

Esa voz le parecía conocida.

_"Sion"_

Le llamaba insistente. Esa voz.

- ¿Safu?-

0o0o0o0o0o0o **IV **0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Vacío "

Entrar a al Centro Penitenciario había resultado como pensaba, difícil.

Estaba en la habitación subterránea ordenando algunos de los libros que estaban esparcidos de forma desordenada. Las pequeñas ratitas corrían de un lado a otro como indicándole donde ponerlos, les echó un vistazo, de seguro extrañaban a Sion. Habían pasado tres días desde que aquellos corruptos funcionarios se lo habían llevado de vuelta a No.6.

No.6 la ciudad que tanto odiaba, que le había arrebatado a su madre, a su padre y a su pueblo. Ahora también le había arrebatado la persona más importante para él.

Se sintió tan estúpido, ahora pensaba en Sion como lo más importante. Después de haberse dicho a sí mismo que sólo era un carga, algo que lo volvería débil, pero si ser débil significaba ser feliz se sentía a gusto de morir por ello, por Sion.

Terminó de arreglar los libros, algunos quedaron apilados en el suelo; No había espacio para ellos. Se sentó en la silla frente al piano.

- Tocaré para ti cuando volvamos, Sion-

Se levantó tomando su capa y posándola alrededor de su cuello como hacía habitualmente.

Las tres ratitas subieron a él posándose en su hombro y el ladrido de aquel perro.

- Son tercos - las ratitas chillaron - Está bien, vamos por ese idiota - cerró con cuidado la puerta de una habitación que no sabía si encontraría al volver.

Caminó por las calles de la ciudad, todo le parecía tan tranquilo, todos vivían sus vidas de la forma en que le parecía, ninguno de ellos sin sospechar el horror que sucedería.

La caza humana, hoy sería el día en que vendrían a limpiar aquel depósito de desechos, como así lo consideraba No.6. Miró cada una de las tiendas y suspiró, quizás sería la última vez que vería esto de esa forma.

- ¡¿Estás loco? - le había gritado Inukashi, mientras palmeaba la mesa con fuerza.

- Es cierto Nezumi, será peligroso si tomas ese camino- Rikiga le miró preocupado.

- Acaso tienen una mejor idea. Ustedes se encargaran de entrar y encargarse de la seguridad, si voy con ustedes ellos se darán cuenta, además será mejor si actuamos por separado -

- ¿Piensas arriesgarlo todo, sólo por salvarlo? - le dijo la chica muy seria.

- Iría las veces que haga falta - se levantó dejando a los dos perplejos. La chica le había susurrado un idiota con algo sorna.

Si así era, él iría a salvar a su Majestad ya que el se había convertido en su fiel Caballero. Así había sido desde que se encontraron por primera vez, el destino lo había dictado de esa forma.

Siguió viendo alguno de los productos que aseguraban con sus palabras que eran los más frescos aún cuando las moscas estuvieran rondando de forma descarada.

- ¡Eve!- escuchó un grito algo apresurado entre la gente, aquel hombre de traje regordete y bajito - ¿Pero dónde te habías metido? No sabes cuanto he tenido que lidiar con tus fans -

- Lo siento jefe - se disculpó de forma vergonzosa. Amaba actuar pero en su labor de ayudar a Sion se había ausentado de forma discriminada de su labor - He estado algo ocupado -

- Ya veo, pero debías considerar sacar algo de tiempo, la paga será buena -

- Lo pensaré - sonrió.

De pronto un sonido aturdidor estalló a su lado. Estaban aquí.

Rápidamente vio una ola de escombros voló sobre él, los esquivo escabulléndose por un callejón. Asomó su cabeza que estaba cubierta por el espeso polvo, pudo ver entre la nube el cuerpo de su jefe sangrante con varios escombros sobre él, estaba muerto.

Escuchó el sonido de las grandes máquinas desplazarse. Tanques con ondas de alta frecuencia. Arrasaban con las casas y comercios, con todos a su alrededor hombres, mujeres y niños sin discriminar.

Sintió una pared a punto de caer sobre él, salió ileso cubriéndose con su capa de superfibra viendo como pasaba frente a él aquel tanque.

De pronto oyó un llanto, había comenzado como un leve sollozo pero ahora se hacía más fuerte y luchaba por competir entre la orquesta destructiva.

Pudo ver a una mujer tirada a unos cuantos metros de él, seguramente muerta y un bebé en sus brazos que se movía impaciente y lloraba.

No era su problema, sí le dejaba moriría, sería mejor a que sobreviviera con un futuro de lo más deprimente. El llanto seguía incesante le dirigió una mirada al perro a su lado el cual le había hecho un sonido lastimero mientras veía al niño indefenso.

Maldición. Sólo recordó que haría ese idiota si estuviera ahí, de seguro se arriesgaría para salvar a ese niño que no conocía, pero de qué servía salvar un mocoso y sino podía salvarlos a todos, era egoísta.

El perro se levantó escurriéndose el polvo de su pelaje para correr frente al niño, con un chasquido de su lengua se levantó de su posición enojado siguiendo al perro.

Vio al infante mover sus brazos y ahora parecía algo más calmado de ver a alguien frente a el. El niño se parecía a Sion, como cuando lo conoció, tenía el cabello castaño y unos ojos vivaces. con molestia vio a su alrededor unos cuantos harapos, los tomó y comenzó a envolver al pequeño lo más rápido posible y se lo entregó al perro.

- Ve con tu ama y entrégale eso - suspiró como si se quitara un peso de encima. En ese momento escuchó como los edificios que aún seguían en pie a su alrededor colapsaban y uno de los tanques se abría paso entre los escombros apuntándole dispuesto a borrarlo del mapa.

Hizo un ademán de levantar sus manos en un modo de rendición con una mueca de enojo. Inmediatamente el disparo cesó su recarga y se apagó.

_"Será escoltado por nuestras autoridades, cualquier movimiento sospechoso que haga y será eliminado"_

* * *

><p>- Safu, pero.. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo estás aquí? -<p>

- Sion estamos aquí juntos, en No.6 - respondió la chica mostrándole todo a su alrededor.

- Pero, te habían secuestrado? - la chica sonrió de una forma amarga.

- Sí, pero ahora estoy bien, estamos juntos - tomó una de las manos de Sion - Sabes, me gusta tu cabello, es extraño, como tú - rió. Sion la miraba complemente confundido, Safu sonreía de una manera tan despreocupada - Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal - dijo viendo que el chico se había quedado callado.

- No, está bien, eres de las pocas personas a las que le gusta mi cabello, me alegra -

- Entonces estoy feliz. Sion...- llamó.

- Eh? -

- ¿Qué has pensado acerca de mi propuesta? - lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Tu propuesta? -

- ¿Lo has olvidado? - gritó algo sorprendida y enojada. Se separó unos pasos soltando un suspiro - Creo que no podía esperar menos de ti -

- Te refieres a tener sexo, ¿no es así? - respondió Sion algo avergonzado, la chica asintió.

- ¿Lo has pensado?- se aventuró a preguntar viendo el rostro algo avergonzado de Sion quien asintió levemente, en un impulso tomó su mano llevándola a su pecho, Sion se estremeció al hacer contacto.

- ¿Safu? - dijo algo confundido.

- Sion, puedes sentir como late mi corazón - preguntó con una voz tan suave pero firme.

Podía sentirlo, su corazón bombear sangre con tanta velocidad que hacía vibrar la palma de su mano.

- Safu...-

- Yo te amo - dijo la chica soltando la mano de Sion.

- Safu...- Sion tragó saliva lanzando una mirada al suelo - Safu, yo...yo lo siento no...-

- ¡No lo digas Sion! - gritó de pronto dejando al albino perplejo frente a ella - Soy una tonta por pensar que podría tener tu corazón, que si cambiaba podíamos estar juntos, pensé que cuando lo hiciéramos comprenderías mis sentimientos, pero soy una tonta - dijo forzando una sonrisa - Tú ya tienes a alguien a quien amar...-

Sion la miró sorprendido por aquellas palabras, palabras que la Safu que había conocido no hubiera dicho sin poner de por medio la ciencia antes que los sentimientos y emociones.

- Safu...- era cierto él tenía una persona a la que amaba. Amaba a Nezumi. Nezumi había cambiado su vida por completo le había dado un motivo para vivir, quería estar junto a él- Es cierto...-

- ¿Sabes? me siento mejor ahora - estiró sus brazos al cielo azul que se cernía sobre ellos - He podido decirte lo que sentía sin guardarme nada. Aunque estoy algo celosa, quiero que seas feliz - bajó los brazos.

- Gracias Safu - dio unos pasos acortando la distancia entre ellos sujetándola con un firme abrazo.

- Sion, eres un tonto -

- Lo sé...-

- Y un cabeza hueca - Sion sonrió.

Se sabía esos insultos de memoria.

- Bueno ya está - inspiró ampliamente - Sion, de seguro no tienes idea de que es este lugar - se separó del albino quien negó.

- No, solo sé, que estaba en ese lugar, el Centro Penitenciario...-

- Aún estás aquí -

- ¿Aquí? -

- Ellos me trajeron aquí parece probar mis capacidades, dijeron que era una buena muestra...-

- Ellos... dijeron eso mismo también de mi -

- Exacto, pero tú eres diferente - sonrió - En este momento estoy sincronizada a tus ondas cerebrales, suena gracioso pero podría decirse que estoy muy unida a ti -

- ¿Por qué están haciendo esto? -

En la cara de la chica una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer, ya ha comenzado - se acercó a Sion mirando fijamente sus ojos carmesí - Perdóname Sion - terminó con el poco espacio entre ellos juntando sus labios con los de él.

"Perdóname"

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro.

Sintió como si le dieran un fuerte choque eléctrico, sus sentidos se sentía activos como si acabase de consumir una droga.

El resplandor había vuelto con gran intensidad.

- Sion...- aquella voz le llamaba nuevamente.

Pudo ver que el resplandor comenzaba a tomar forma. Una abeja...

- Sion... no tengas miedo... tu y yo somos uno...-

- E...Elyurias...- volvió a perder su conciencia.

- Así es, tu eres yo y yo soy tu - finalizó aquella voz.

Fuera de aquella realidad alterna se encontraban aquel grupo de hombres de bata haciendo anotaciones.

- Hemos tenido los mejores resultados antes vistos -

- Bien, hemos logrado que la muestra logre sincronizarse al 100% - habló uno de ellos.

- Entonces sólo falta la pieza final - tras ellos escucharon una voz que los hizo voltear.

- Señor Rashi, el sujeto está completo -

- Bien hagan los preparativos. Él estará aquí - dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Había terminado siendo transportado dentro de uno de los tantos camiones de recolección. Ahora de seguro se dirigían al Centro Penitenciario. Cerró sus ojos para evitar ver las caras tristes y desesperadas de las personas con él, niños que lloraban en el regazo de su madre. No podía hacer nada.<p>

Suspiró y tomó algo de aire.

_Tooku no yama no itadaki de _

_Yuki ga toke nagare to nari buna no mori de_

_Midori ni somaru sato wa ima _

_Hana ni umore _

_Hana yori utsukushii otome ga _

_Buna no mori de ai wo chikau_

_Wakamono yo midori no mizu ni ashi wo nurashi _

_Hana ga chiru mae ni otome no kami ni kuchizuke wo shite_

Sólo podía dedicarles una canción que sería su réquiem a ese lugar sin retorno a donde irían.

El vehículo se detuvo al fin indicando el fin para muchos. Se acomodó cubriéndose con su capa de super fibra, todos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, las pocas familia se abrazaban entre ellos.

La plataforma se comenzó a elevar en un ángulo inclinado chocando unos contra otros, la cara que mantenía el espacio cerrado comenzó a levantarse dejando que cayeran hacia un gran vacío.

Ahora sólo le restaba sobrevivir para comenzar con su cometido.

**Notas Finales:**

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya he aprendido la lección, niños y niñas no consuman drogas, son malas para la salud, sobre todo para la mía, miren como terminé haciendo una mezcolanza toda rara, que no sé si les gustó Dx.

Bueno espero que hayan entendido la idea de esta cosa, haciendo sufrir a mis personajes favoritos, haciendolos pasar por una travesía de lo más extraña y yo con ganas de cambiar el final de No.6, espero que puedan continuarlo hasta el final, ya que no falta mucho. El fic es corto, pensé que duraría más Dx.

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de autora:**

Yo, cometiendo suicidio ;D

**Advertencias: **

Nezumi y Sion ( Ooc¿?) Semi Au a partir del cap 8. Toda esta miérda es producto de mi desequilibrado estado mental, así que no se sorprendan con teorías vomitivas D; tengan listas sus antorchas y lanzas para matarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Nieve=Primavera<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**V**

"Elyurias"

Hoy era el día Santo. El día de la fundación de la ciudad conocida como No.6.

Las ventas del pan habían sido muy buenas, quizás se debían a la festividad. Yoming le había encargado a Lily, quien gustosa le ayudaba en lo que podía, había salido de la tienda a acomodar el cartel que se había caído con una fuerte brisa.

Lo colocó como debía, entonces una brisa gélida la hizo paralizarse.

- ¿Qué ocurre Lily? - la mujer había salido de la tienda al ver que la niña tardaba un poco regresar.

- Tengo miedo, tía Karan - la pequeña Lily se había aferrado con fuerza al delantal de Karan.

El clima de la ciudad se había comenzado a hacer más frío, en el aire se podía sentir algo siniestro, la Gota lunar había comenzado a llorar...

Había terminado de descender a lo más profundo de aquel oscuro abismo.

Gracias a su capa de superfibra pudo resistir la dura caída hasta el fondo, tropezando en su momento con quejidos lamentables. Al final pudo detenerse y ver la gran pila de gente amontonada como basura, el olor putrefacto de algunos cuerpos en descomposición estaba presente, sin perder mucho tiempo comenzó a subir por encima de aquellas personas, escuchó algunos quejidos lastimeros entre aquel infierno pero prefirió hacer oídos sordos a estos, era lo mejor para él, no debía involucrarse con algo que no le concernía.

Después de una dura escalada pudo llegar a la cima, pudo ver una plataforma a la cual pasar. Sacó una cuerda con un gancho para poder asegurarla, lanzó la cuerda y con gran agilidad llegó a la plataforma, algunas de las puertas no tenían gran nivel de seguridad por lo que entró con facilidad sin bajar la guardia. Fue entonces que llegó a una de las puertas electrónicas, estaba bloqueada, de momento había hecho un gran avance solo esperaba que Inukashi y Rikiga pudieran cumplir con su parte.

Entonces unos minutos después escuchó un leve pitido en la puerta, la luz roja cambiaba a verde indicándole que estaba abierta, aun precavido pasó, la misión era un éxito de momento, llegó a una cámara que enseguida cerró la puerta y comenzó a activar las duchas del sistema de esterilización por acto reflejo se cubrió y una vez listo el proceso la siguiente puerta se abrió de forma automática llegando a lo que parecía un vestuario que por suerte estaba vacío. De cierta manera todo le resultaba muy fácil, quiso creer que estaba haciendo todo bien solo tenía que encontrar a Sion sacarle de allí.

Se dirigió a uno de los lockers para buscar algo de ropa con la cual camuflarse, consiguió una bata blanca, de cierta forma no le agradaba tener que usar la ropa de uno de esos malditos hipócritas de No.6, se quitó la capa que adornaba su cuello y la enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo.

Podría decirse que su disfraz era perfecto. No era muy elaborado que digamos. Salió de los vestuarios llegando a uno de los grandes centros de circulación dentro del Centro Penitenciario, miró atentamente todo a su alrededor tratando de actuar lo más normal posible para no ser descubierto. Según una suposición suya Sion debía estar en el mismo lugar donde tenían a Safu, caminó guiándose por el mapa que aún recordaba en su cabeza.

- Oye tú, ¿A dónde vas? - escuchó a uno de los hombres de bata blanca que pasaba por el lugar. No le respondió - Acaso no sabes que hay una evacuación debido a una fuga de gas?- el sujeto se acercó a él aún manteniendo cierta distancia.

- Lo sé, simplemente voy a buscar algo que dejé en mi estación de trabajo - le habló firme y haciéndose de sus habilidades como actor.

- Disculpe, pero me puede mostrar su carnet de identificación - dijo el sujeto que en todo momento lo estuvo detallando como su se tratara de un escáner, vio donde su mirada se había detenido, en su mano derecha, no tenía un identificador, una leve falla en su plan. Detalles.

Ya sin poder esperar engañar al sujeto se aproximó rapidamente acortando la distancia entre ellos y propinándole un golpe en el abdomen. Automáticamente el sujeto calló al suelo quejándose del dolor, Aprovechó a escapar mientras el sujeto comenzaba gritar que un intruso se había colado en las instalaciones.

Se deshizo rápidamente de aquella bata que le resultaba tan incomoda, incluso lo hacía sentirse como uno de ellos.

Pudo oír tras el los pasos apresurados de lo que debía ser un séquito de guardias, comenzaron a disparar a pesar de que aún les llevaba gran ventaja, tenía armas de corto alcance pero casi podía sentir las balas rozarle. Volteó viendo que los sujetos casi le alcanzaban por unos metros, tomó la bata y la arrojó hacia ellos para ganar ventaja ya que se distrajeron por unos segundos.

Tenía que buscar un buen lugar donde ocultarse, entonces sintió en su pierna izquierda algo que le perforaba, le habían acertado, casi tropezó pero se mantuvo en pie sosteniéndose de la pared, sí caía le sería más difícil reponerse. Comenzó a apresurar el paso aún con el dolor punzante en su pierna.

- Maldición - masculló viendo hacia todos lados, pudo ubicarse casi tan cerca de su objetivo, el ascensor que lo llevaría al computador principal estaba frente a él. Usó la capa de superfibra para bloquear la lluvia de balas que se aproximaba soltando una pequeña granada de humo a lo cual los sujetos por un momento parecían desconcertados, así que aprovechó para forzar su cuerpo y correr en medio de aquella niebla espesa para robarle una de las armas a los guardias y dispararles a todos mientras en el proceso recibía varios golpes, finalmente pudo ver a los sujetos en el suelo adoloridos y soltó el arma, no tenía tiempo que perder y aprovechó a tomar el ascensor que se abrió frente a él como si le estuvieran esperando.

- Parece que tendré una cálida bienvenida- dijo socarronamente entrando a la cabina que cerró sus puertas para comenzar a subir al último nivel. Se recostó contra una de las paredes tratando de cortar un poco de su camisa para vendar rápidamente su pierna, pues el ascensor tardaría unos segundos más en llegar.

Iría allí y patearía el trasero de quien fuera que estuviese allí y se llevaría a Sion intacto de allí, de momento sonrió por pensamiento tan idiota que cruzó su mente, ya comenzaba a pensar como ese idiota, pensando que saldrían como si nada, pero la realidad era otra. Si tenía que proteger a Sion, era capaz de morir por él según las circunstancias, ¿eso era lo que se llamaba "amor"?, ser capaz de dar todo para proteger al ser amado incluso con tu vida. Nunca pensó que caería en las garras de aquel mocoso, pero ya el había caído desde el primer día que lo vio gritar en medio de la tormenta, su vida le pertenecía y a el la suya.

El ascensor detuvo su ascenso indicando que había llegado al último nivel, sonrió maliciosamente acercándose a la puerta que se abrió automáticamente a una gran sala, era oscura y los sonidos electrónicos eran lo único que se escuchaba, frente a el estaba lo que supuso que debía ser el Computador Principal. Todo funcionando de manera automatizada.

De pronto todo era tan sospechoso, no había nadie en aquel lugar supervisando, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron indicándole que no había vuelta atrás.

Comenzó a avanzar viendo una puerta que destacaba estaba semi-abierta con algo de luz saliendo de ella, ¿sería una trampa? no tenía caso preguntar, era como si estuviera abierta a propósito invitándolo a entrar. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta encontrando una sala más pequeña muy iluminada, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al destello pudo visualizar sentado frente a él a una persona.

Se quedó petrificado ante su presencia, sentía que sus piernas no querían avanzar. Frente a él Sion estaba sentado sobre un sillón que pudo identificar como un trono, le miraba con sus ojos carmesí como si estuviera esperándole.

Quería gritar su nombre pero simplemente sus labios no se despegaron como si negaran a dejar escapar su voz.

Los labios del albino se separaron para al fin hablar de una forma precisa.

- Nezumi -

- Sion- dijo en un impulso. Su voz salió en un susurro viendo al albino sentado en aquella silla vestido con aquel atuendo. Un traje de príncipe medieval totalmente impecable. El traje de color blanco y rojo contrastaba bien con el tono de su piel y cabello y también con su mirada opaca – Sion - volvió a llamarle acercándose casi arrastrando sus pies.

- Me alegra poder verte, Nezumi. Te estaba esperando - su voz tenía un tono frío que carecía de aquella calidez que lo caracterizaba y eso lo abrumó.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo allí, idiota?, tenemos que salir de aquí - Sion no se inmutó ante la desesperada actitud de la rata.

Su mirada se endureció - Creo que no comprendes... - dijo con una tenue sonrisa - Yo ya no soy Sion -

Nezumi se quedó pasmado con aquella declaración. ¿Qué no era Sion? pero sí la persona frente a él... era innegable que no fuera Sion.

- Déjate de bromas - dijo tratando de no aceptar su afirmación.

El albino se levantó de aquel trono caminando a pasos bien marcados ante el mayor que se quedó inmóvil viéndole venir. Llegó frente con aquella expresión inmutable en su rostro.

La rata sintió como esas manos frías se posaban alrededor de sus mejillas y le miraba con cierta ternura.

- Yo no hago bromas, Nezumi - dijo con un tono de voz sutil que parecía un susurro - Te he esperado por mucho tiempo, me alegra que estés aquí- dijo casi en un susurro. Sus palabras lo hirieron más que aquella bala en su pierna izquierda.

Nezumi le miró con los ojos abiertos y por acto reflejo alejándose de golpe de aquel roce.

- ¿Qué demonios le hicieron a Sion? -

Dijo firme viendo que el albino frente a él no se inmutaba, sólo miraba curiosamente sus acciones.

Una voz se oyó plenamente en aquel lugar.

- Sólo hemos hecho lo necesario para restaurar esta tierra - dijo alguien tras el – Y este es el resultado de nuestros esfuerzos -

Nezumi volteó a ver a aquel hombre que había entrado a la sala donde se encontraban, Rashi el Jefe del Departamento de Investigación de No.6. Con furia contenida miró al sujeto que tenía una cara de satisfacción.

- Y tú eres una pieza importante - le señaló - Hace cuatro años perdimos el rastro que teníamos de ti pero ahora gracias a este muchacho hemos podido conseguir traerte de vuelta por tu cuenta -

- ¿Hace cuatro años? ¿Qué era lo que pretendían hacer conmigo? - afiló su mirada.

- Eres un "sujeto" importante es esta prueba, eres el último que queda de la Gente del Bosque y también de los "Cantantes" aquellos que se pueden comunicar espiritualmente con Elyurias - Nezumi lo miró sorprendido como ese sujeto sabía eso - Hemos tenido que despertar a Elyurias y para restaurar esta tierra devastada por las guerras. Sabíamos que eras astuto por eso traerte aquí a la fuerza no era una opción, era mejor que vinieras por tu cuenta - dirigió su mirada al albino.

- ¿Usaron a Sion... solo por esa tontería? - Nezumi estaba apretando sus puños con fuerza.

- Se puede decir que sí - el hombre sonrió y Nezumi en un acto reflejo corrió para abalanzarse sobre el, lo tiró en el suelo dispuesto a golpearle más Raishi no se inmutó- Ese chico Sion, ha sido de gran ayuda, nunca hubiéramos podido despertar a Elyurias sin su capacidad, es por decir, el huésped que necesitábamos - Nezumi iba a golpearlo.

- Será mejor que te detengas, Nezumi - habló el albino deteniendo las acciones de Nezumi quien volteó a verle frustrado - Estás aquí por una razón, Nezumi. Quiero que cantes conmigo... tú eres el único que conoce mi canción…-

Nezumi miró a "Sion" quitándose de encima de aquel sujeto y avanzando hacia el muchacho.

- ¿Cantar contigo?... no seas imbécil, yo no vine aquí para cumplir con sus caprichos, entiendes! a mi nadie me manipula! - apretó sus puños con fuerza - Además eres bastante cínica si piensas ayudar a quienes destruyeron nuestro pueblo! Todos los que creían en ti y murieron por ti y tú solamente haces lo que te conviene! - dijo con veneno en su voz.

- No sé de que te quejas, después de todo sobreviviste por encima de todos ellos - le dijo Rashi mientras acomodaba sus gafas - Simplemente aquellos que no quisieron cooperar fueron eliminados -

- ¡¿Por esa absurda razón tuvieron que volverlos cenizas a todos? -

- Se deben hacer sacrificios, sabes como dicen. Sacrificas cien por el bien de millones. Y gracias a eso hemos podido levantar la metrópolis que hoy en día es No.6 - justificó.

- ¿Una metrópolis podrida desde las entrañas, eh? Acaso ese es su absurdo ideal? -

"Sion" miraba sin hablar, simplemente observándoles.

- Ya basta - habló callando por completo a ambos - En primer lugar lo has tomado a mal...yo nunca he dicho que he cooperado con ellos - miro a la rata fijamente - Por mi culpa la Gente del Bosque fue sacrificada al igual que el Santuario que habíamos logrado crear. Pero está claro que en la naturaleza humana está la necesidad de destruirlo todo y no es hasta que no tiene solución que es que buscan como remediarlo, no es así? - Rashi le miraba confundido - Los fundadores de esta ciudad cometieron un daño irreparable al ecosistema, y decidieron traerme aquí aunque no hubiera conseguido un huésped donde renacer - miró a Nezumi - Por eso, tú eres la única que persona que necesito en este momento, necesito que cantes conmigo -

Nezumi estaba paralizado sin poder moverse, no sabía sí creerle o no – Patrañas, ¿Sí coopero contigo que pasará con Sion? - Elyurias no le respondió y la rata se enojó - ¿Por qué demonios no respondes? – se alteró.

- Este chico y yo somos uno sólo en éste momento, Nezumi. Ahora sólo estoy cumpliendo su deseo: verte de nuevo - le dijo dejándole perplejo.

Sintió tantas ganas de golpearlo, golpearlo hasta el cansancio, sentía que ahora que había llegado tan lejos, no había valido de nada. Sólo estaba en una encrucijada sin saber que camino tomar, acceder no era una opción, el no era la marioneta de nadie. Era cruel pero había caído en las redes del destino.

- Sion no quería esto... yo tampoco, maldición!- gritó encolerizado - Vine aquí para salvar a ese idiota y eso voy a hacer! - se acercó peligrosamente al albino. Rashi trató de detenerle pero lo empujó con fuerzas alejándolo y lo tomó de los hombros. Elyurias le miraba completamente sorprendida - ¡Sion! Escúchame maldita sea, porque sé estás ahí. Sé que fui un total imbécil hijo de puta, pero yo... yo te amo, maldición! Lo he hecho desde la primera vez que te vi… - dijo ante la mirada expectante del albino y unió sus labios con los suyos, un leve roce que después se fue tornando más posesivo. Nezumi se separó y tomó aire ante al rostro sonrojado y la mirada incrédula del otro.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? – gritó Rashi viendo perplejo la escena y Nezumi simplemente le ignoró dirigiendo su mirada devuelta a Sion.

- Cantaré para ti pero a cambio…- tomó una gran bocanada de aire y agarró a Sion abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas. _"__Yo__he__caído__ante__ti__ "__fue_ el pensamiento fugaz que recorrió su mente.

_Kaze wa tamashi wo sarai_

_Hito wa kokoro wo ubau_

_Daichi yo... Ame kaze yo..._

_Ten yo, hikari... yo..._

_Koko ni subete wo todo mete_

_Koko ni subete wo todo me_

_Koko de ikite_

_Tamashi yo... Kokoro yo..._

_Ai yo... Omoi yo..._

_Koko ni kaeri koko ni todo matte_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_"Nezumi..." _

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

Especialemente vomitivo el capítulo…

Definitivamente amo la versión de Safu de Kaze no Requiem D; I'm going to cry. Estuve escuchándola repetidamente hasta que terminé el cap. Dios por fin logré actualizar esto ya sé vendrán con sus antorchas y lanzallamas para pulverizarme XD pero saben qué? No me afecta ;D

**Comerciales:** pasen por los fic de **RossWalker** (ayudenla a crecer) sus historias de momento se me están haciendo interesantes x a; tambien por el de **Carlac94** su fic de Xover de y No.6 está muy bueno x para quienes quieran leer a nuestros albinos lindos en el mismo plano x

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


End file.
